Happy 4th Of July
by MizuKageLink
Summary: NicoMaki are with NozoEri for the 4th of July.


Fourth of July special! **A/N Wait isn't the 4th of July an America thing? Oh well let's pretend they live in America because I feel like writing a four of July special. Avaric is an old/best friend and chef for Maki's parents. **

Nico, Maki, Nozomi and Eri were making their way back to Maki's house.

It was only 6pm and the four girls were just making small talk, but a certain blonde and miko were holding hands and so were the other two.

Once they all arrived at Maki's place her parents asked about the two extra people.

"Oh. We ran into Nozomi and Eri and they didn't have any real plans." Maki told them.

"Well you two are welcome here, Nico your mother and siblings are already here."

The party, consisting of Nico, Maki, Nozomi, Eri, Maki's parents and Nico's mother and siblings, were all together in the backyard with Nico's siblings playing in the grass.

The redhead's chef was preparing to BBQ some dinner for everyone and Nico couldn't help but look to see how he was going to do it.

She shouldn't of. Nico right about killed the chef, and probable would of if it weren't for her girlfriend.

"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU COOK!" Nico yelled trying to rip her self out of Maki's grasp.

"Nico! Calm down! What are you talking about?!" Maki managed while trying not to let go of the shorter girl.

"Ohhhhh you don't know anything! Let me show this dimwit how to BBQ food!" Nico growled.

"Um. Maki your girlfriend is... Peculiar to say the least but she can't possibly cook better than Avaric." Maki's father said.

And to that, Nico's mother laughed and replied, "Oh she could. She is an amazing chef, if she says she can cook better I'd believe her!"

The members of Muse present nodded in agreement.

"I have a delightful idea!" Nozomi gleefully added "You wouldn't happen to have another grill would you?"

"Yes we should in the shed." The composer's mother replied.

"How about a cook off?"

At this Avaric said, "I wouldn't mind, but I'd feel bad about crushing the beliefs of a young female thinking she could cook better than I can."

"Oh it's on." Nico and Maki challenged.

"Papa you're going to see Nico could be a great wife with just how amazing she can cook!"

Once the other grill was pulled out and Nico had the ingredients she needed they started.

"READY?! LET'S HAVE A COOK OFF!" Everyone yelled.

"Why did we have to yell that Nozomi?" Said girl's girlfriend asked.

"Why not?" Nozomi's replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"So how did you two ladies get together, assuming you are together." Maki's mother asked.

"We very much are together." Nozomi replied while grabbing her girlfriend's hand and flashing her with a smile full of warmth and love causing Eri to all but melt.

"We got together pretty recently actually." Eri said.

"Though I've had my eye on this blonde since I met her three years ago." The miko added.

"How did we get together?" Eri asked thoughtfully.

"That depends on the definition one has of 'get together'"

"Well why not say it as it is?" Eri asked.

"We had sex that's how."

All of the adults just looked like they were slapped in the face along with Eri.

"WHAT? We have we ever done something as indecent as... As that?!" Eri asked totally mortified.

"I was kidding! It was just you parents looked so uptight, a joke now and then would help let you relax!" Nozomi said laughing.

"This... This is my girlfriend. This is what I can't stop loving." Eri said quietly while seriously blushing.

"Aw I love you too. Anyways how we actually got together." Nozomi replied.

"We would hang out after school, before school when ever we could really."

"We just kept spending time with each other."

"Until one of us was brave enough to ask the other out on a date."

"During the Christmas holiday we were on our second date when we bumped into your children."

"Our first date was when Nozomi asked me out on the first day of the break."

"We went around town with an interesting atmosphere."

"It was slightly tense, but cute."

"Cute? I guess. It was more tense and inexperienced."

"Yeah, cute." Eri replied.

"You're cute, and your not inexperienced."

"In certain things, like kissing, I was."

"We walked around town in that atmosphere hand in hand." Nozomi continued.

"And when we got back to my place she kissed-"

Nozomi kissed her lover and said "I love you."

"She did that and the rest is history.." Eri mumbled while blushing and looking away.

"That was a cute little story." Nico's mother remarked.

"I'm just surprised Maki had nothing to say." Eri replied causing the group to look over at said girl.

What they saw highly amused the spiritual girl.

Maki had her leg crossed over the other and her head resting on her hand while looking over to the side watching her own lover cook.

Nico was like a person from the movies cooking.

Maybe it was because she was determined to win and it helped her.

She was throwing precisely measured spices on and very cautiously cooking it.

Since it looked like Maki was somewhere else entirely Nozomi, Eri and the adults had small talk until the food was done.

Some time later Nico yelled, "DONE! It's a brand new recipe I just tried out."

Maki's mouth dropped. Once she regained her composure she asked, "Shouldn't you of made something you know will be good?"

"Trust me Maki. It's good." Nico replied with the look of complete victory.

"Fine."

Since Avaric was still cooking, and Nico and Maki had now joined the conversation, Nozomi took the chance to ask, "So, how did our two tsundere get together?" Earning two blushes.

"Yes, you never told me Nico" Said girl's mother said.

"Do tell us." Maki's mother added.

"W-Well." Maki started.

"One of the times when Maki's parents weren't home I had come over."

"And they had sex" Nozomi finished again gaining a look of horror from everyone else present.

"H-HOW C-COULD YOU E-EVEN S-S-SUGGEST S-SUCH A T-THING?!" Maki stuttered horribly.

"NO WE DID NOT HAVE SEX! God! Have some decency! You do that after marriage!" Nico added.

"Don't you two plan on getting married, though?" Nozomi teased.

The fact that it was their own children getting flustered made the parents enjoy it greatly.

"N-NO... M-m-mayb-b-be... O-Of c-c-course." Maki again stuttered but practically whispered the last part.

"Aw Maki!" Nico gave a quick kiss to her girlfriend's cheek and hugged the younger girl.

"A-Anyways... We were at my house and Nico"

"Wanted to make dinner, so I ran off to where I thought the kitchen was, but your house is so blasted big!"

"And she ran into the old bookshelf around the corner that was missing a leg."

"The thing came down on top of me and I passed out."

"I heard her scream and I don't remember what happened exactly next, just that she was on my lap within about a second."

"She started crying and I woke up."

"She hugged me and told me to not cry over her."

"I also said how perfect she was and how hard it was to NOT fall for something so beautiful."

"I was confused and she said she"

"I love you" Nico kissed Maki on the lips and smiled brightly.

"I love you too." Maki said and kissed her girlfriend again.

"And that's how we got together."

"Although later on in my room at night"

"YOU GUYS DID HAVE SEX!" Nozomi yelled.

"NO!" The three girls yelled back while the parents laughed.

"Later on in Maki's room that was sex free and STILL IS!"

"We ended up sleeping together- NOT like... You know."

"We cuddled in the bed and I assume through our sleep since when I woke up we were still cuddling." Nico finished.

"Ah young love. Both stories were adorable." Maki's and Nico's mothers said.

"I'm done now" Avaric announced.

"Great it's time to eat, and more importantly decide the winner of the cook off!" Maki's father announced.

Nico got up to get her meal. She left it on the grill to let it stay warm.

"This is a tad late, but better late than never. May the best chef win!" Nico said.

Everyone moved to the picnic table as Nico gave everyone some of her creation, and Avaric gave everyone some of his.

Everyone also got a side of asparagus that the children were grossed out by.

Nico took her place, to the left, next to Maki and across from her mother.

Maki sat in front of her mother, and on Maki's right side was her father next to her mother.

Nozomi sat to left of Nico with her lover to her left. Nico's siblings were next to her mom, and Avaric was next to Eri.

"Here goes." Someone mumbled as everyone started eating Avaric's creation.

" Do you mind me being a critic, Avaric?" Nico asked.

"What do you mean? This is marvelous!" Maki's father interrupted.

" Not at all go on."

"You over cooked it slightly, and you too heavily seasoned it. You can hardly tell what types of meat you chose." Nico stated.

"Hm. I'm rather surprised you caught that. Now that you mention it I do believe you are correct."

"Although it is rather delicious I might add. Most people aren't even close to this skilled!" Nico remarked.

Everyone then tried Nico's.

Avaric almost dropped his fork.

"H-How?! You got the tenderness just right, and the juiciness! It's just perfect, and you didn't season it that heavily, just enough to compliment the meat!" Avaric praised.

Everyone through their own methods agreed that it was better than Avaric's.

"I guess that means young Nico wins against our old friend Avaric!" The redhead's father announced.

"Good job Nico! See I believed in you for a good reason!" Maki remarked.

"Don't I get a reward Maki?" Nico asked with some puppy eyes of which Maki's heart melted from.

"What do you have in mind?" Maki asked with mischief in her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe a kiss?" Nico innocently suggested.

"Hm. How about-" Maki remembered her parents were literally right there and immediately flushed.

"Maki?! Hey! That's so not fair! Just 'cuz your parents are there does not mean you can't flirt! Ok maybe it does but hey!" Nico complained.

"Oh Nico, do go on." Said girl's mother teased.

"MOM! Way to ruin the moment completely!"

"Oh, no, Nico seriously! Don't mind any of us! Do finish!" Nozomi innocently said.

Nico whispered into Maki's ear, "We will finish this later, and you won't escape."

The party finished eating and by then it was about Nine pm. Time for fireworks. They had ignored the ones up until now, but now that it was truly dark there were a lot of fireworks.

Explosions of color lit up the skies as Maki's father and Avaric set up their own fire works.

Everyone had a sparkler and were admiring it's beauty and radiance.

After the many 'ooo's and 'aaa's they them selves had run out of sparklers and fireworks.

The kids were running around shouting nonsense about the fireworks others had going off while Maki was sitting down on the grass with her head resting on her girlfriend's shoulder. The twin tailed girl was on the composer's lap with the latter's arms wrapped around her midsection.

Over to their right in the grass Nozomi and Eri were laying right next to each other embracing with their bodies facing each other, and legs jumbled together, but their faces were touching at the cheeks while looking up at the sky.

A little while later and the fireworks were dying down. Everyone was welcome to stay at Maki's house, so they all did.

Nico's siblings went into a spare room, with her mother next door.

Maki's parents went to their room, and Avaric went to his. He had a room for when ever he would stay over with his old friends.

Nico and Maki slept in Maki's room, and Nozomi and Eri slept next door.

Eri was already falling asleep when Nozomi came back from the bathroom.

Seeing her girlfriend already in bed and almost asleep made the poor miko's heart skip a beat or two.

She slid in behind her blonde woman and wrapped her arms said girl before gently kissing the nape of the Russian's neck.

That did this trick in fully waking up her beloved, giving her the chance to say "Goodnight Eri-chi. I love you."

Eri leaned back into Nozomi's arms and whispered back, "I love you too."

In Maki's room Nico had just asked, "So Maki. Earlier I asked for a prize and what were you just thinking of?"

"Hm. I don't know. Maybe this." Maki said before pinning Nico to her wall.

Maki captured Nico's lips in a fiery kiss and fought for dominance between her and her elder's tongues.

When they pulled away, for the trivial matter of air, Maki asked, "That's good enough, right Nico?"

"Mou. The second we are married you better be prepared Maki!" Nico declared before kissing her lover one last time for the night.

**A/N I wonder if anyone has noticed my lack of details for kissing. "Passionately" "fiery" stuff like that is all I do really. If you want to know why that would be because I don't know how to kiss. I'm rather young and inexperienced to if you think I suck at writing the kisses I'm sorry xP and yes I ended it with people sleeping again. It's just easiest to do that and adorable.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
